


The Betrayed

by Stardreamt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Derek and Sheriff Stilinski perform a crime





	The Betrayed

Derek’s heart broke the day Christopher left him for Melissa. He’d been lost, wasting away ever since. But today, Derek could finally see it, could finally see what he had to do. He got out of bed for the first time in weeks and finally showered and put on different clothes. He didn’t smell like a people farm anymore. He put on his house shoes because in his clouded judgement of fury after the breakup, he threw all his shoes away.  
He hopped onto his motorcycle that Allison left for him in case he decided to get up. He zoomed to the Sheriff’s station.  
“Stilinski!” he shouted.  
Stiles, Lydia, and Sheriff all looked up (even though Stiles and Lydia were not in fact married yet, they were basically married).   
“The adult,” Derek clarified.  
Stydia, as the town called the teens, went back to working on their harmonies.  
“What do you need, Derek?” Sheriff asked, then stepped back aghast. “Where’s your leather?!?!!?!”  
Derek crossed his thumbhole sweatered arms. “I can’t bring myself to put the luscious cow fabric onto my body after my heartbreak.”  
Sheriff placed his hand on Derek’s arms. “It will be okay, buddy man.”  
Derek nodded once. “Yes because I want your help getting revenge.”  
Sheriff could tell this was going to be sketchy. They went into a back room to stay out of view.  
“What do you need?” Sheriff asked.  
“I want to kill Scott McCall. That will show Melissa and Christopher,” he said his ex husband’s name with a fiery vengeance. “That will show them I mean business.”  
Sheriff rubbed his non-existent beard. “I’m a cop.”  
“So?”  
Sheriff was quiet, then threw his hands up. “Alright. I’ll help. I mean Christopher did steal Melissa from me.”  
“Let’s go, police daddy.”

They left the station, Sheriff on the back of Derek’s motorcycle, holding him tightly. The wind blew across his almost bald head. It was refreshing, like a newborn baby. Instead of going to Scott’s house, though, Derek kept driving.  
“What are we doing?” Sheriff asked over the sound of the wind and the engine.  
Derek smiled. “We are going on an adventure first.”  
So they did. They had a montage actually. They got ice cream and went to the beach and went roller skating. They even spent a few hours in the local post office, a hotspot for love in town.  
“Why did we do this, Derek?”  
Derek pulled Sheriff into a hug. “Because for the first time, I feel better. I feel like wearing leather again.” And he put on a leather jacket he had bought.  
“It looks good on you.”  
And they had a passionate kiss.   
Finally, they pulled up to the McCall household, noticing that no one was home except Scott with his stupid dirt bike. What a loser. Derek and Sheriff opened the door. Scott was sitting on the couch watching static on the tv.  
“Hello,” he said.  
Derek pulled the military grade machine gun out of his pocket. “Goodbye, Scott.”  
“What a stupid worm,” Sheriff said, and Derek fired every bullet he had into the teen boy. When he ran out of ammunition in the gun and Scott was lying mutilated on the ground, he pulled a large box of ammunition from his pocket. It took him three hours to finally finish.  
“That was so hot, Derek,” Sheriff said.  
Derek grinned and they kissed in front of the dead boy.  
“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?” two voices yelled. It was Melissa and Chris.  
“We killed your son,” Derek said, pushing Sheriff behind himself.  
“YOU MUTILATED HIM.”  
“We did.”  
YOU ARE SO….” Melissa yelled, “SO AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH!”  
Derek facepalmed. “You wanted this?”  
“Everyone wanted this,” Chris said.  
Sheriff shrugged. “They have a point.”  
“Well,” Derek said, holding Sheriff’s hand, “I guess it doesn't matter anyway because I found new love.”  
Chris held onto Melissa. “Well it looks like we all got what we wanted. It looks like we’re all happy.”  
“It seems we are.”  
And so they all were happy and they hung Scott’s grotesque body on the wall until it eventually decayed away and was only dust and skin pieces. They took his remains and framed them. It would be passed on to each generation in hopes of teaching their kids that Scott McCall was hideous and disgusting and they don’t want to be like him.


End file.
